


Hurts Like Hell

by Actanonverba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actanonverba/pseuds/Actanonverba
Summary: Two years, Two blissful years is all they had.





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Some trigger warnings about sucidal thoughts/actions
> 
> Based on a anamation by Max Wayne on youtube.
> 
> https://youtu.be/CNwzTFk1NDU

Two years, Two blissful years is all they had. Two years of dinners at the Ritz. Two years of lazy afternoons in the bookshop. Lazy afternoons that had sometimes ended in Crowley scaring a customer or two when they moved a book only to find a rather large red bellied black snake snoozing. Two years of everynight in Crowley’s, no their, bed. Two years before hell had gotten the nerve to contact Crowley. They had found out about the switch.  
“If you don’t leave him, we will destroy him.” Hell had told Crowley. “And don’t bother switching. If hellfire doesn’t work, we’ll try holy water. End the relationship. Don’t tell him why.”  
Aziraphale had noticed Crowley had not returned from the walk he said he was going on. He checked all their normal meeting spots. Checking St. James park last. It had started to rain heavily when Aziraphale finally found Crowley. He was standing in the exact spot when he had asked Aziraphale for the holy water all those years ago. Aziraphale had miracled a, tartan patterned, umbrella. “Crowley whatever are you doing out here?” he asked as he shielded them from the rain. Just like he did on the very first rain.  
“It’s over” spat Crowley. “Wha..What do you mean?” chucked Aziraphale nervously  
“Us, I never loved you. I just played a part. Hell wanted you to fall. They said that if you haven’t fallen after all this time that you never will.”  
“Crowley, stop joking.” his voice was breaking “Come now let’s go home.”  
“Good bye Aziraphale.” Taking off the ring Aziraphale had given him, tossing it at his feet.

“Crowley, please” Aziraphale reached out a took Crowley’s wrist  
“Fuck off.” Crowley broke the weak hold that Aziraphale had on him “Don’t you get it, you stuipd Angel I played you!” Crowley turned, so Aziraphale wouldn’t see him cry, and walked away, leaving Aziraphale in the rain. The umbrella fallen from his hand.  
For the next few days Crowley remained drunk. He had changed the locks. He didn’t answer the door or the phone. By the third night Crowley couldn’t do it anymore. It was raining again. He wrote a letter to Aziraphale telling him everything. Why he told him it was over. He had done it to protect him. He couldn’t live with himself if anything had happened to him. He said that he couldn’t live with himself that he had hurt his Angel. That he had made a deal with hell and that after tonight, and when the sun rises, his Angel will be safe. Crowley walked to the bookshop. He looked in the window, making sure that Aziraphale wouldn’t see him. Aziraphale was sitting in his chair, book open in his lap. A glass of single malt scotch in his hand. He was staring into the fire. His eyes red from crying. A tear fell, he didn’t bother to wipe it away. He miracled the note where Aziraphale would find it in the morning. Crowley transported himself to the coast. The storm stronger there. He stripped and walked into the ocean. He was under the water when he screamed. His wings sprouted forth and he shot skyward. He flew high above the clouds to look at the stars that he had helped create so long ago one last time. He let himself fall. When he could no longer see the stars he closed his eyes, the wind rushing past his ears. He fell, and he waited to hit the ground, He waited for the pain that would come with this discorporation.  
“CROWLEY!” he heard Aziraphale’s voice call out above the storm and and the surf.  
Crowley opened his eyes. He saw Aziraphale with his wings folded back, streamlining himself, willing himself to fall faster, to catch Crowley. Fresh tears started to fall, his Angel was trying to save him. The clouds behind Aziraphale parted and a bright light flooded the two of them. Crowley could feel the warmth and the grace that had been pulled from him so long ago, when he was cast out for asking questions. He closed his eyes and smiled, basking in the last warmth he would ever feel. He hadn't noticed that his decent had slowed. Crowley felt the long grass brush his back for a split second before he felt arms wrap around him and he was floating upward again.  
“My dear boy, why didn’t you tell me?” Crowley didn’t answer he just clinged to Aziraphale. “Do you not know that I can’t live without you. Do you have any idea what your discorporation would do to me?” they landed softly in the grass. The storm gone, the stars shined brightly. Crowley’s clothes materializing back on him.  
“You’d be safe”  
“Oh, my dear Crowley, but a life without you is no life at all.” he wiped away the tears from Crowly's cheeks.  
“They’ll come for us.”  
“Let them come. We will face them" said Aziraphale as he placed the ring back on Crowley’s hand "together.” and placing his forehead against Crowley’s.


End file.
